


Save Yourself

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU i guess?, Be Gentle With Me, Doctor AU, F/M, M/M, earth is occupied by aliens, first voltron fic, friendly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Completing his pediatrics degree in half the normal time, 24-year-old Lotor Vaara works at Atlas Mercy Hospital in Scelra City. The earth is hospitable to alien races of all kinds even to the once bloodthirsty Galra. As a half-Galra, Lotor recieves derision from not only humans but his own kind as well. He does not, however, recieve it from Allura, an Altean surgeon at his hospital. She is far too kind for him and he is far too broken for her. Despite his kindness, Lotor is not without his demons. But perhaps Allura could help him save himself.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

A heavy weight settled on his chest, forcing Lotor to open an eye as he was drawn out of sleep.

Sitting on him was Kova, staring down with golden eyes as his tail flicked.

Lotor rubbed his eyes then sighed, setting a hand on Kova’s head, rubbing the fluffy orange streak embedded in the gray fur. “Come to wake me, have you? Is it time for breakfast?”

Kova silently set a paw on Lotor’s nose in response, large ears pricking up.

“Ah, I see.” Lotor scooped the feline into one arm as he sat up then set the cat on the floor. “Give me five minutes.”

Kova sat down, tail curling around his paws, as he watched Lotor stand and make his way to the bathroom. He stood and padded over to his empty food bowl, sitting pointedly beside it.

A little more than five minutes later, Lotor came out of the bathroom dressed in black jeans and a blue button-down short-sleeved shirt. His long white hair had been brushed and pulled back into a ponytail, a single flyaway strand refusing to be tamed.

At the appearance of his owner, Kova stood up, tail raising.

“I’m coming,” Lotor murmured, opening a cupboard door and pulling out a can of cat food. He pried open the pop tab then dumped the meat pate into Kova’s bowl.

Kova immediately buried his face into the food as Lotor washed the metal can out then set it into the recycle bin.

Lotor patted Kova’s back before he set about getting ready for work.

His apartment was extremely small, barely 400 square feet and the rooms were all mushed into one. Despite his job paying well, the apartment was the only one who accepted his application. The majority of the tenants were Galran and humans didn’t much like the bloody history of the race. Settled just outside the city, the apartment complex was overshadowed by factories belching black smoke into the sky. Sometimes the whir of intergalactic transport ships buzzed overhead, loud through the paper-thin walls. The roofs leaked and the water was hot enough for a two minute shower.

A shoddy rundown place, but a home for Lotor.

Half-Galran, he wasn’t very much liked anywhere he went by humans and his own kind alike despite his features being from his mother who was Altean. If it weren’t for his violet skin and yellow sclera surrounding his blue irises, his Galra heritage wouldn’t have been noticeable. As a young child, he had been curious about his father, but Honerva, his mother, had dodged all his questions concerning who his father was. He gave up after a while. He didn’t need to know anyway. His father had abandoned not only him but his mother as well, leaving her to care for both of them. He had grown up on earth with her in a small city called Scelra in a state known as Nevada.

Aliens were the minority among humans; for every 100,000 humans there was one alien of one race or another. They had long since fought for equal rights and citizenship among the humans, gaining it less than a year ago. It had been momentous. Aliens of all kinds visited earth and some even set up roots on the planet.

Galra were still a tentative topic and humans were wary around them. Lotor didn’t blame the humans at all. Thirty years before Zarkon had taken the throne of the Galra Empire, the previous emperor had been cruel and bloodthirsty, seeking to overtake all the planets and bring them under Galra rule. That all changed when Zarkon overthrew and killed the dictator, changing the laws and releasing planets that had been chained by the previous ruler. Such actions couldn’t be forgotten so quickly by humans or aliens so any Galra were treated with open hostility.

Some Galra sought to end discrimination against their race while other silently endured it. Lotor was on the latter end. He had been bullied as a kid, viciously. He endured it until he met someone like him, a half-Galra.

**_“You guys are dumb! How come you don’t bully me, huh?! Is it because I can pass as a human and he can’t?! Cowards!”_ **

Lotor hummed to himself as he pulled out a package of pop-tarts and a bowl of instant yakisoba. “I wonder how he’s doing anyway…”

Grabbing his motorcycle keys and the keys to his apartment, Lotor left with a wave at Kova and a demand he be good.

Kova just blinked as the door shut then resumed grooming his paw.

The sun was rising, the chill from the night before quickly retreating for the heat to overtake. Lotor could tell it was going to be another hot day.

Sitting in one of the parking spaces was Lotor’s pride and joy: a one-of-a-kind Sincline motorcycle.

The Sincline had only been manufactured for a month before being shut down. Their fuel was a mix of gas and quintessence, a life force of planets. Humanitarians had argued against using such a limited energy source at the cost of pain not only to a planet but its inhabitants.

Lotor’s was the only left in existence and he had already adjusted the bike so it only accepted clean energy as a fuel source: biodiesel. Even with the new fuel source the bike still ran like new.

Its entire frame was pure black with streaks of purple. The wheel rims were adonized amethyst. Its structure allowed the bike to be both on and off road, speeds topping 150 mph.

Lotor’s Sincline was worth a cool 2 million dollars and he wouldn’t sell it for anything at all. It was his first bike and he wasn’t going to let anyone else have it.

Lotor opened the storage in the back behind his seat, setting his breakfast and lunch into the compartment. He closed the storage compartment and locked it then swung his leg over Sincline’s seat.

The engine started with a smooth rumble that faded into purrs.

Lotor closed his eyes, pointed ears twitching as he listened for any inconsistencies.

There were none.

Kicking up the kickstand, Lotor zipped out of the parking lot and into the road, beelining for the sparkling skyscrapers looming in the distance.

The wind whistled in his ears, pulling his hair back and flapping it like a flag.

There was very little traffic during the early morning. Lotor popped in and out of lanes anyway, bike tilting as he slipped around cars too slow for him. He ignored the annoyed honks he got in return for his reckless driving.

In less than ten minutes he arrived in the parking lot of Atlas Mercy Hospital and parked in his reserved spot.

The hospital’s white façade was bright in the morning light, reflecting off the windows.

Lotor straightened out his ponytail then grabbed his food from the storage before making his way into the hospital.

The nurse at the front desk barely looked up as Lotor walked past, busy with typing something into the computer in front of her.

Lotor turned right and entered the pediatric wing of the hospital. He entered the break room to drop off his food, grabbing a white lab coat hanging on the wall and slipping it on. Wrapping a stethoscope around his neck, Lotor headed to the check-in desk where a human a year older than him sat, typing into the computer with a serious expression on her face.

“Good morning, Veronica,” Lotor greeted as he took the clipboard lying on the counter.

“What’s so good about it?” Veronica grumped, shooting a scowl at Lotor as the half-Galra signed out the previous doctor before signing himself in.

Lotor gave a small smile at the brunet, setting the clipboard back down.

Judging by her attitude, she hadn’t had her coffee yet. He would have to give her one as a peace offering later, but for now he had to be polite to counter her grouchiness.

“What do I have on my schedule for today?”

Veronica gave him the stink eye then pushed her glasses as she pulled up Lotor’s schedule.

“Before lunch you have four patients: 2 immunizations, one check-up and one that needs diagnosed. The symptoms say it’s a common cold.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Thank you, Veronica.”

Veronica gave a grunt as Lotor walked away, going back to typing.

Lotor made a mental note to get Veronica coffee later to improve her mood. For now, he had clients to attend to.

* * *

“Look at the bunny, it goes hop, hop, hop.”

The young Balmeran sitting on her mother’s lap squealed as the plush bunny toy moved past her, hands reaching out to ty and grab it, golden eyes squeezed into happy crescents. “Hup….hup…”

“Hop, hop.”

The bunny hopped back the other way and the child followed it with her hands.

The previous child, an Okari, had taken their shot with little fuss. There were a few tears but other than that they hadn’t uttered a peep at the sight of the needle.

The Balmeran child, Terra, on contrast had shrieked bloody murder before Lotor could even get close to them.

The mother had expressed apologies at the child’s behavior.

Lotor was prepared for such outbursts and took out a plush toy he could use to distract the child. With the plush in one hand and the needle at his side in the other, Lotor kept Terra’s attention off the needle.

Once the kid was sufficiently distracted, pawing at the toy, Lotor used his other hand to prick the child’s leg with the needle, pushing down the plunger of the syringe with his thumb. Once the vaccine had been administered, he took the needle out and held up both hands like he was surrendering.

One hand held the toy and one held the empty syringe.

“All done.”

Terra looked at the empty syringe then at her leg in awe. All that was on her leg was a small dot of purple blood where the needle had pierced the skin.

Lotor swiftly covered the spot with a bandage decorated with unicorns before he reached behind him to take a sucker from a jar filled with them. He held it out to Terra. “And a lollipop for the brave girl.”

Terra squealed, snatching the treat and tearing off the wrapper.

“Thank you, Mr. Vaara,” Terra’s mother murmured as she stood, holding Terra to her chest.

Lotor smiled. “No problem. I’ll see Terra next deca-phoeb for her check-up and another vaccine.”

“Of course.” The mother bowed then left the room.

Lotor waved as Terra peeked over her mother’s shoulder.

Terra waved back.

Once the two had arrived at the check-out desk, Lotor picked up Terra’s file to write down the vaccine dosage and the child’s vitals. He set it on top of another folder before pulling out a third folder and opening it to see his next client.

An Arusian named Aster for his yearly check-up. It would be his last year to see Lotor as the Arusian was almost eighteen and thus too old to continue seeing a pediatrician.

Closing the folder, Lotor went to the waiting room. “Aster Kleign?”

From the corner, three Arusians hopped down from their seats.

Aster stood out from his parents, having dyed his naturally pale markings black and wearing studded bracelets not only around his wrists but his beaver-like tail as well.

When he saw his parents following him, Aster turned to face them with a scowl. “Ugh, I can go on my own! Stop coddling me!”

“Oh, but…” Aster’s mother warbled, appearing wounded at her son’s behavior while the husband patted her arm.

“I’ll make sure he behaves himself, Mr. and Mrs. Kleign,” Lotor assured as Aster stormed past him.

Mr. Kleign nodded, smiling. “Thank you, doctor. He’s been such a handful these past few years.”

Lotor gave a faint bow before he closed the door to the waiting room.

Aster lingered impatiently nearby, arms crossed, his tail slapping the tile irritably.

“Follow me,” Lotor murmured, leading Aster to his room.

Aster followed with a quiet grumble.

Lotor pulled out a set of stairs from the corner of the room, setting them by the exam table so Aster could hop onto it.

“You know,” Lotor started as he grabbed the blood pressure cuff from the rack on the wall. “You shouldn’t be so hard on your parents. They only care for your well-being.”

“They suffocate me is what. Always asking where I’m going and who I’m hanging out with. I’m almost an adult; they can’t control me!”

Lotor remained silent as he watched the blood pressure results before writing them down. He then took out the thermometer, putting it in Aster’s mouth.

With Aster occupied, Lotor kneeled down to get eye level with him. “This is an unusual time for you, Aster. You’re an adult, but also still a child. Trust me when I say you’ll miss all the interactions with your parents if you cut off all communication with them the moment you’re eighteen.”

The thermometer beeped and Lotor took it out, glancing at the temperature then writing it down. A normal temperature for an Arusian.

As Lotor stood to get the otoscope, Aster stared at him. “Did you lose your parents or something?”

“Nothing like that.” Lotor shook his head. “I was just an extremely...difficult teen and caused unnecessary stress for my mother.”

“What about your dad?”

“Never knew my dad. Mother raised me all alone.” Lotor flicked the light of the otoscope on so he could check Aster’s ears. “Your parents care about you and want you to be happy.”

Aster remained silent through the last half hour of his checkup.

“Go easy on your new doctor,” Lotor said as he led Aster back to the waiting room. “And keep up with the yearly exams.”

Aster didn’t respond as he headed over to where his parents waited.

Lotor smiled when Aster hugged his parents, surprising both of them.

Aster waved at Lotor as he followed his parents out of the waiting room.

Lotor returned the wave before he headed back to his office for his next patient.

* * *

Veronica glanced up with a raised eyebrow when a cup of coffee was set on her desk.

Lotor smiled as he took a sip of his own coffee. “Heard you haven’t had a break since you clocked in. Figured you’d need it.”

Veronica hummed as she picked up the cup in one hand, sipping it while she typed with the other hand. “Lunch break for you?”

“Yes.” Lotor leaned against the desk. “And it was a cold the Puigian child had. Seems to be going around.”

“I can’t believe you doubted me even for a second.”

“Apologies. I like seeing things with my own eyes before I judge.”

Veronica snorted into her cup. “Sure.”

Lotor said nothing to her jab, continuing to drink his coffee. He had a moment of peace before he returned to work.

There was a beep before an alarm sounded.

Veronica and Lotor looked up at the P.A. system as a voice announced, “Code White. All available pediatricians and CPR personnel respond to the hospital entrance.”

Lotor frowned at the demand. What had happened to warrant a gathering?

“I’ll be back,” Lotor said, heading to the hospital entrance.

As he arrived, there was a flurry of activity. Doctors and nurses were taking in a variety of children, some lying on gurneys. The children seemed to be worse for wear, covered in ash and smelling like smoke.

“A fire?” Lotor muttered to himself, spotting a firefighter and approaching them. “Excuse me.”

The firefighter turned and Lotor recognized the unevenly cut black hair sweeping across the left length of the man’s face and blue-gray eyes.

“Keith?”

“Lotor!” Keith grinned before hugging the doctor, his lean physique belying his strength. “Vrepit sa.”

“Vrepit sa.” Lotor returned the hug briefly before stepping back to survey what was happening. “What’s going on?”

“There was a fire at Kuroleon Middle School. No one died, thank god. Just minor smoke inhalation and burns.”

“Was it arson?”

“I imagine Shiro will look into that.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “Shiro?”

Keith pointed to a small group of police questioning teachers of the middle school. “The one with the white cowlick.”

Lotor’s eyes zeroed in on this ‘Shiro’.

Shiro was handsome by human standards. Tall and broad-shouldered with a strong jaw. His black hair was cut short with a single shock of white hair standing out. A scar ran across the bridge of his nose. The SCPD uniform was a nice fit.

Lotor glanced at Keith out of the corner of his eye, noticing how the man appeared to be staring at Shiro in admiration. His grin showed his sharp canines. “Oohhh, I see now.”

Keith flushed then punched Lotor in the ribs. “Shut up.”

“I’ve seen nothing,” Lotor promised, holding up his hands in surrender.

The punch didn’t hurt. There hadn’t been any strength behind it.

Lotor ruffled Keith’s hair in retaliation before he walked off. “See you sometime again, I suppose. I have kiddos to check up on.”

“Don’t touch my hair!” Keith yelled after Lotor, smoothing his hair back down. “You….quiznaking….idiot!”

“Vrepit sa, Keith,” Lotor replied, raising a hand in farewell.

Keith huffed, scowling at Lotor’s back before his face relaxed and he sighed. He hadn’t seen Lotor in years. Not since they lost contact before high school. “Vrepit sa, dumbass.”

* * *

Lotor sighed as he breathed out another plume of cinnamon smoke, leaning on the railing of the veranda.

It had taken about two hours to sift through all the kids. The majority just had smoke inhalation. Very few had burns which were minor and the rest were just frightened. Some of the kids had to stay overnight for observation.

The activity had been nonstop and Lotor was grateful for the small break he was allowed, looking down at the courtyard where patients and family gathered.

He flipped the cigarette-shaped vape between his fingers before putting it to his lips to breathe in another lungful of vapor.

His body craved nicotine to clam down from the stress of the day but as Lotor was trying to fully quit smoking, the nicotine-free vape would just have to do.

Lotor rubbed his eyes with his free hand, exhaling smoke.

Another two hours and he would be off the clock. He couldn’t wait to get home and have a beer.

As Lotor was about to have another drag of his e-cigarette, a voice piped up behind him.

“U-um, there is no smoking…at the hospital…”

Lotor turned to look over his shoulder, spotting an Altean woman several feet away.

She wore a doctor’s coat, sickle-shaped pink markings beneath her eyes bright against her brown skin. Her white hair was pulled back into a neat bun, purple earrings hanging from her pointed ears. Her bright blue eyes were staring right at him, uncertain, like she was afraid his silence indicated she had offended him.

Lotor faced her as he took one last drag then flicked the e-cigarette off. He held up his hands, releasing the smoke in a stream. “A vape. No flame.”

“Lotor?”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “Do I know you?”

“Oh, no, you don’t personally know me!” the woman said, waving her hands. “It’s just, we went to the same med school together and I recognize you because you were always number one on the test exams and I just…” She took a deep breath to compose herself. “My name is Allura Puteri.”

That name sounded familiar and Lotor wondered if he had seen it on the test results below his name. “I see…”

“I’m a surgeon.”

Made sense. Alteans were natural healers.

“I work as a pediatrician. First floor.”

Allura beamed. “Well, I didn’t know we went to the same hospital to work!”

Lotor gave a small grunt, sliding his e-cigarette into his pocket before heading past Allura.

Allura quickly stepped in front of his path. “Hey, you could at least be nicer. We’re colleagues now.”

Lotor blinked at the brazen encroachment into his space. He tilted his head. “You’re not frightened of me?”

“Why would I be?”

“I’m half-Galra.”

“Why does that matter?” Allura asked. “We work in the same hospital, so we’re colleagues. Your ancestry has no bearing here.”

Lotor blinked as Allura held out her hand. He glanced down to see his claws were still sheathed and raised his hand to grasp Allura’s hand in a handshake.

“Maybe we’ll meet again,” Allura said.

“Perhaps.”

It was a hospital and if a child needed surgery, they were sure to cross paths again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lotor opened an eye when a warm paw was set on his nose. He smiled when he saw that it was Kova, staring down at him expectantly.

“Are you my alarm clock now?” Lotor murmured as he picked Kova up so he could set up. “This is better than you swatting me, I suppose.” Lotor set Kova on the ground, running a hand down the cat’s back. “Give me five minutes.”

Kova watched as Lotor entered the bathroom before moving to his bowl and sitting, beside it to wait for Lotor’s return.

Once he had gotten dressed for work, Lotor fed Kova and grabbed food to tide him over until lunch. Then he headed to the hospital on his motorcycle.

As he was pulling into his parking spot, there was a loud backfire and he turned his head toward the noise to see an old blue truck pulling into the parking lot.

Despite its age, the truck appeared to be in good shape except for the occasional backfire, the squeal of worn brakes, and the crank of the alternator.

Lotor’s ears flicked at the noise, horrified.

Who would treat their vehicle in such a careless fashion?

Shoving down the kickstand and pulling his food from the storage compartment of Sincline, Lotor watched as the blue truck parked in a spot near the entrance. The truck shut off with a rattle and the door opened.

Lotor blinked as Allura hopped out of the driver’s seat. She was the owner of the poor truck?

Allura spotted Lotor staring at her and raised her hand in greeting, smiling. “Hey!”

Lotor returned the greeting then approached Allura, eyeing the truck. “Your vehicle needs some…maintenance.”

Maintenance was putting it lightly.

Lotor’s fingers itched to fix all the problems in the truck so it wouldn’t make such awful sounds again.

“Oh, old Blue? Yeah, he’s got some issues. Expensive issues.” Allura sighed, patting the truck’s hood. “Far more than I can afford right.”

“You don’t have the money for that?” Lotor raised an eyebrow. “Surely you make enough to fix any problems your vehicle’s problems.”

“Well, I make less than my male counterparts. My money goes for food and rent.”

Lotor frowned. She made _less_ than other surgeons with her skills? She made more than him, he was certain, but obviously not by much.

Systematic racism and misogyny. And Atlas Mercy Hospital was supposed to be revolutionary, was it?

“Why don’t you ask for a raise?” Lotor asked. “You’re qualified for it. More than qualified.”

Allura flushed at the praise then shook her head. “It’s all right. I’ve been saving up money to at least fix the brakes. Then I can save for the transmission…”

So that had been the cranking noise.

“I can fix it,” Lotor said before he could stop himself.”

Allura blinked in surprise at the offer. “What? You can?”

Lotor nodded. Too late to back out now. “I’m well-versed in mechanical issues.”

“What?” Allura smirked, setting a hand on her hip. “Full-time doctor, part-time mechanic?”“In a manner of speaking.” Lotor gestured to his motorcycle. “I fixed my Sincline so it

runs on biodiesel rather than gas and quintessence.”

Allura gasped at the sight of the motorcycle, eyes sparkling. “Oh, a Sincline! I thought they were all gone.”

“That’s the last one.”

Allura looked at Lotor. “Did you mean it when you said you could fix old Blue?”

“Of course. I could do it when we both have a free day. If you don’t mind.”

Allura smiled. “Oh, that’s perfect. How about I give you my phone number and we could discuss a date and time.”

Lotor took out his phone and held it out to Allura. “Go ahead and input your phone number. You can text me your schedule and I’ll see if we have a free day that coincides.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Allura took his phone and typed into it rapidly before handing it back to Lotor. “Thanks. I don’t know what I could do to repay you for your kindness.”

“No, it’s fine. I just don’t want to hear that screeching noise again.”

Allura chuckled. “Understandable. Perhaps I’ll see you during work today.”

“Perhaps,” Lotor replied with a faint smile.

Allura gave a wave as she headed into the hospital.

Lotor stared down at his phone where Allura had input her number and name with a heart emoji. He grunted at that, shaking his head.

_“Narti!!”_

_“Lotor, wait!”_

Lotor startled at the memory, hand pressed against his right shoulder. He felt the raised skin beneath his clothes. He shook his head, glancing back down at his phone. He would not allow anyone else to get hurt because of him.

Lotor slid his phone into the front pocket of his button-down shirt before walking into the hospital.

* * *

“Seems like Adam is in the 50th percentile for his age,” Lotor murmured as he handed the pup back to his waiting mother.

The dog-like alien race name slipped his mind, but the pup—around six months—was cute as a button.

“Is that good?” the mother asked, bouncing her pup to keep him distracted.

“It’s average for his age.” Lotor took out a tape measure so he could get the pup’s height.

Trying to measure a wriggling baby was harder said than done.

“I take it he’s teething,” Lotor said when Adam latched onto his hand the second he was within range.

It didn’t hurt. The bite was strong but with no teeth, there was not going to be any damage except for being slobbered on.

“I’m so sorry.” The mother pulled Adam away so Lotor could measure him. “He doesn’t like the teething ring I got him.”

Lotor wrote down Adam’s height then set down his clipboard. “May I see it?”

The mother nodded, reaching into Adam’s carrier and pulling out a red and blue teething ring.

Lotor looked it over before he nodded. “I would suggest a softer one. This one is possibly hurting his gums.”

“Oh, I didn’t know!”

“I can possibly prescribe some ointment to soothe any inflammation.” Lotor wiggled his finger in front of Adam, allowing the pup to gum his finger so he could get a better look at the gums. “Yes, a bit inflamed. Some ointment and a new teething ring will fix that quickly.”

The mother nodded, smiling. “Thank you for the advice, Doctor Vaara.”

Lotor nodded, writing out a prescription for Adam. He waved at the pup as his mother set him in the carrier. “Bye bye.”

Adam whined, making grabby hands at Lotor, upset his newest teething ring was being taken away.

“Thank you,” the mother murmured, smiling at Lotor. “Adam and I will return next month.”

“I look forward to it.” Lotor waved as the two left. He took of his gloves so he could wash his hands.

The teething had only dented the skin of his hand but it felt like drool had leaked through the gloves.

Once he had thoroughly washed his hands and put on fresh gloves, Lotor looked at his next patient.

She was the only Altean patient he had. Another patient of his had recommended him to the girls’ mother and after a rocky start, the mother had trusted in Lotor’s abilities and continued to take her daughter to him.

Lotor had been flattered to not only have someone recommend him, but to also gain another patient.

Layla was turning eight soon.

Lotor kept good relationships with his patients outside work, going so far as to give medicine to his patients that the parents forgot and give them birthday gifts.

Despite her diabetes, Layla had a sweet tooth. It had it difficult to give Layla what she wanted, but Lotor had discovered an excellent cupcake recipe that was sugarless and tasted like a normal cupcake. He was planning to give her one just before her birthday.

Lotor looked into the waiting room, but couldn’t see any sign of Layla or her mother. He looked at the time then went to Veronica.

“Are Layla and her mother here yet?”

Veronica typed into her computer to see if there had been a sign in. She shook her head. “Not yet.”

“Huh…”

It wasn’t like Layla and her mother to be late.

“No cancellation?”

“No.”

Strange. Lotor hoped they were all right.

An alarm sounded and lights flashed, alternating between blue and white.

“Code White, Code Blue. Prepare for incoming patients of pediatric and adult nature. Car collided with a bus.”

Lotor moved quickly to the hospital’s entrance just in time to see several ambulances pulling in.

“Lotor!”

Lotor glanced over his shoulder to see Allura. “Allura.”

“I heard what happened. I was told there were a few who possibly needed surgery.”

“Are there any casualties?”

Allura shook her head. “Not that I’ve heard, no.”

Lotor sighed, closing his eyes. That was good, but he knew situations could change at the drop of a hat.

Lotor and Allura moved to the side as EMTs began to push in several stretchers, many of them containing children from the school bus.

Lotor spotted a familiar face and moved to the gurney. “Layla!”

Aside from a few cuts and bruises, Layla appeared to be all right.

“You know this one?” an EMT asked.

Lotor nodded. “She’s one of my patients. Is she all right?”

“The only major injury is her broken leg which will require surgery.”

"I can do that,” Allura offered.

Lotor looked at her in surprise. “But you can’t choose—"

“For this one, I’ll make sure my superiors allow me to oversee the surgery.”

Lotor smiled in relief. He trusted that Allura would take excellent care of Layla.

* * *

“Boy oh boy,” Lotor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he snapped down the kickstand.

With the accident, the entire hospital had been busy and harried.

Lotor’s last two appointments had to be rescheduled as he helped other doctors take care of the injured children.

Lotor knew what he had signed up for, working in a hospital rather than in a small doctor’s office. He had to adapt and change depending on the situation. It made his job fun; more fun than if he worked the same routine day to day.

Lotor rubbed his eyes, exhausted.

The day had made him more fatigued than usual and he looked forward to relaxing with some TV and beer.

As he got closer to his apartment, he heard the sound of the TV behind the door and narrowed his eyes. He hadn’t left the TV on when he had left for work that morning. There was a small chance Kova had accidentally turned the TV on, but it was unlikely.

Testing the doorknob, Lotor found it unlocked the door didn’t look broken into, but if Lotor knew his enemies he knew they would figure a way into his apartment with little damage to avid suspicion.

Reaching into his pocket, Lotor took out the pocketknife he always kept on him, flipping the blade open. Pushing the door open slightly, Lotor glanced inside then shoved the door the rest of the way, knife raised to attack.

Honerva appeared unimpressed by Lotor’s attempt at a sneak attack, eyebrow raised. She sipped at the tea in her hand.

“Mother,” Lotor murmured, surprised that she was the one who had come into his apartment. He put the knife behind his back.

The landlord must have let her in then.

“You didn’t tell me you were vising.”

“I did,” Honerva said, sipping her tea again. “Multiple times. Do you not check your phone?”

Lotor pulled out his phone and saw that he had several unanswered phone calls and texts from Honerva. He groaned, closing his eyes. “I apologize, mother. There was an accident and I was too busy to have a break.”

Honerva chuckled. “You needn’t apologize to me. I’m well aware that your job makes it difficult for you to answer your phone.”

Lotor closed the door to his apartment and shoved the pocket knife back into his jean pocket.

Kova was settled on the back of the chair Honerva sat in, staring at Lotor lazily.

“What do I owe the visit to, mother?” Lotor asked as he sat across from Honerva.

“A mother can’t visit her son?” Honerva tilted her head. “Must I have an ulterior motive?”

Lotor waved his hands. “No, no. it’s hst bee a few months. I was merely curious.”

“I just wanted to see how my son was doing and if he was eating properly.”

“Mother…”

“Are you eating properly?”

Lotor didn’t answer for a while, his mind going to all the microwavable food he brought to work and the TV dinners he had afterward. “Yes.”

“Liar.”

Lotor huffed. “My work doesn’t give me the luxury of making food during my break.”

“Then make something beforehand. You’re an excellent cook.”

He was, but that required energy and time, none of which he had before or after work.

“Perhaps you should think about getting a wife.”

“Mother!”

“You’re so hopeless with women.”

Lotor crossed his arms, sliding down in his chair. “I’m not hopeless. I’m not interested in dating right now.”

Honerva gave a hum, not believing her son for a second.

There was a ping and Lotor’s phone vibrated.

Grateful for the distraction, Lotor opened his phone to see a text from Allura.

**My next free day is Wednesday. What about you?** **😉**

Lotor furrowed his eyebrows at the accompanying emoji. Was she flirting with him?

**Ah, quiznak, I meant** **😊** **I’m so sorry! Think nothing of it.**

A mistake then.

“Ah, a friend?” Honerva asked with a smile as Lotor replied. “Is it a _girl_?”

“She’s a colleague. I offered to fix her truck.”

**I’ll check my schedule in an hour. My mother has decided to visit and pester me about my life.**

“Oh, you offered, did you? Is she pretty?”

“ _Mother_.”

“What? I do want grandchildren sometime this century.”

Lotor rolled his eyes with an exasperated huff. He couldn’t really blame his mother for wanting grandchildren. That would happen eventually. Just not now.

**Be nice to your mother! >:(**

Lotor snorted, amused at Allura’s response.

**Yes, ma’am.**

“Oh, you like her.”

Lotor sighed, turning his phone on silent and setting it down. “She’s _just_ a colleague."

“Mm-hm. Sure she is.”

Lotor decided to change the subject of the conversation so his mother would quit needling him about his love life.


End file.
